


Only Us

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: IT'S SO FLUFFY, Iris by the Goo Goo dolls, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Pointed look at Anusha*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anusha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anusha/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Iris](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523565) by [anusha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anusha/pseuds/anusha). 



Bucky smiled, looking up at Steve, who was playing with his hair. Steve stared at him, a slight blush forming on his face.

"See, something you like, Buck?" Only Steve would give someone a nickname for a nickname. Bucky's smile got wider. He nodded quickly.

"Of course I do. Its a good thing I can see it everyday." Steve's blush deepened as chuckled. Life had gotten smoother after they took down Hydra. Bucky no longer felt the need to run, he just wanted to be wrapped in Steve's strong arms.

"Well... Uh.." Steve stammered. He was never good with words after Bucky started to complement him. He never felt like he deserved it.

"No, Stevie, don't do that," Bucky exclaimed, exasperated. He sat up, leaning in to hug Steve tightly. "You're so perfect, so so perfect, Stevie."

Steve shifted, "Come on, Buck, we've been through this already."

"Steve, stop with all of this! You mean so much more! I wish there were more ways to say how much I love you. I'd give up forever touch you, cause you're the closest to heaven I'll ever be." 

Steve sighed, burying his face into Bucky's neck, breathing in his life. Bucky rubbed his metal arm up and down Steve's back.

"Even when I don't want the world to see me, I want you to be seen, Stevie. You deserve this. We can, you know, come out to the world. Anything you want, Steve, I'll do it. I don't think they'll understand, but I want _you_ to know who I am."

"Buck, we should do what you want." Steve protests, raising his head to stare Bucky in the eyes. Steve pouts, jutting his bottom lip forward.

"No Steve, if were going to do anything about our relationship, it has to be now. What if I get shot and you throw us into the Potomac river so we can be together, forever." Steve stared at him blankly, confusion written on his face. "Never mind, but still. We need to take the next step. Okay?"

"Okay?"


End file.
